


The Heat Is Stifling

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Caring Zayn, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Protective Zayn, Rimming, Sweat, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn are together and Louis is Zayn's omega. He goes into heat early and has to have Zayn come home to fuck. And fuck. And fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat Is Stifling

He was looking through the mortgage papers and supply costs on his desk as he did every last Friday of the month. Like clockwork this is what he did. It was stressful owning his own business but ever since he was young he had wanted to own and operate his own tattoo studio and now at twenty eight he did. His shop-called You Guys Made Me Ink with the cool octopus holding tattoo guns in his tentacles on the sign-was one of the most popular and highly recommended shops in the area.

Business was good and Zayn did well in his findings of the location and his staff. Couldn’t ask for better people honestly. He had bought the building three years ago and at first it was rough with him having to play both roles as artist and owner but once his clientele began to build he could just play boss man. He filled out the supply list that was mandatory, needles and ink and the like, and finally leaned back to let his back crack in the chair and his tight shirt breathe a bit.

His eyes caught the picture frame on his desk and he smiled, it was the picture of him and his husband. When the picture was taken they weren’t wed yet but to this day it’s still his favorite one. It was when the two were only together for about a year when Zayn was around twenty one and Louis was twenty three.

They had gone on holiday to the islands of the Caribbean and both were laid about on the sand with Zayn leaning above Louis’ golden form and they both had soft smiles on their faces completely oblivious to their friend-and Zayn’s number one artist in the shop-Harry taking the picture. It was simple and sweet and their skin was golden and they looked happy. They looked it because they were.

Zayn was Louis’ alpha and Louis was Zayn’s omega. True life partners, soul mates, made the bond between them within the first week of meeting. It was when Louis was in heat and came into the first shop Zayn worked at looking for a tattoo, his heat hadn’t really started to become that strong but Zayn smelled him as soon as he walked in the door. He staked his claim within minutes, did Louis’ tattoo which was rather difficult because he could smell Louis’ slick as he was being inked, but he pushed on through then asked Louis out on a date.

Later that night Zayn knotted him, bit his shoulder and the bond was made. They were together forever. Now as mating goes it’s more instinctual, you didn’t have to know them for more than five minutes but once that bond was made, once the omega was knotted, it was there. You were each other’s, the love strong and powerful.

He smiled looking at the picture and repositioned his glasses to keep going about his paperwork that was now a very small pile. He continued working when there was a knock on the office door; Niall poked his head in, “Zayn, Lou’s on the line. Needs to talk to you.”

“Thanks mate.” He nodded to his only Irish employee and picked up the phone and pressed the holding button.

“Hey babe, what’s up?”

There was nothing but heavy breathing on the other line.

“Lou?” He asked wondering why Louis would be calling him in the middle of the day, it was only around one and Louis should be at work at the school. Yeah they sent random texts during the day and the occasional phone call on lunch breaks but this was a new occurrence.

“Louis, come on. Quit playing I’ve got-“

“Baby…” Louis sobbed out and Zayn heard him whimpering and sniffling, “Oh god, Zayn!”

Automatically Zayn’s dander went up. Something was wrong, Louis didn’t cry unless it was urgent and it seemed this was.

He was on his feet ready to bolt out the door, “Louis babe, what’s wrong? What’s happened?” He rushed out and felt his heart beat increase.

“Baby” sobbing a bit and took a shuttering breath, “I-I tried to wait. Fuck. Tried to w-wait till you got home but I c-can’t.”

“What’s happened? Are you alright?” He was grabbing his keys and his coat from on his chair and was annoyed he was still tethered to the phone by the cord because his instincts were blazing and he felt his muscles all tensing to go protect his omega from whatever it was.

“H-heat. It started and-and I had to leave work. I thought I co-could hold out but…oh god Zayn! It hurts!” He whimpered out and Zayn realized what was going on. Like clockwork Louis would go into heat during the last week of the month. Every month.

Why he never remembered this was beyond him really. But he was always so busy during the last week with running the parlor that it slipped his mind. Also Louis’ heat usually wasn’t this early.

“Fuck! Baby, I’m on my way. Hold tight.” He pleaded to his husband. He knew that Louis hurt, that need, that craving for his knot. Zayn could never understand how much the craving could hurt someone but he saw what it did to them.

The one time he came home and Louis was sobbing and riding his hand-almost his entire fist-and Zayn promptly knotted him. He hung up the phone and threw on his leather coat and left the office door open, he walked to the tattooing area of the studio with Niall cleaning his station, Liam and Harry hunched over their clients and Josh at the drawing table.

“Oi lads, I’ve got to go. Lou’s gone on his cycle, Liam will you finish the paperwork, I’ve gotten most of it done.”

Liam looked up from his client, “Yeah sure thing, go make sure Lou’s okay.”

Zayn was out the door before he could even hear Liam’s reply completely. He knew the boys at the shop would take care of this stuff. They did it whenever Louis went into his cycles and he figured they were lucky none of them went into heat cycles, didn’t know the urgency of it.

Zayn sped down the road and worried at the state he’d find Louis in.

XXXX

Walking in the door the house reeked of Louis. His pheromones had soaked the house in his scent, primal and musky, Zayn’s cock was hardening in his skin tight jeans at a mere whiff. He ran up the stairs two at a time and upon opening the bedroom door he was met with a wall of Louis’ scent.

His cock was rigid now. Solid ten inches the thickness of a baseball bat and it throbbed inside his jeans, “Baby?”

“Zayn! Oh god!”

He turned the corner to see Louis on the bed covered in sweat, his fringe damp and his golden skin flushed. The tattoos on his arms and across his clavicles were glistening and dark and he was grinding his bum into the sheets. Zayn was ripping off his jacket and his shirt and the heat in the room was stifling, the pheromones that Louis gave off were potent and Zayn was sweating already, the animal urge to knot him heavy in the air.

His slim body was shaking with want and he knew that Louis was watching him get undressed because he heard a whimper and looked to see lidded blue eyes raking across his olive frame. He shucked his pants and boxers to let his massive cock swing back and forth in front of him like a baton, the tip free to the air since he had no foreskin, it was throbbing and reddish, the tissue near the base, his knot, was thrumming in wait.

“Fuck…Zayn m’sorry baby. I couldn’t wait.” He whined out and pushed his head back and ground his bum into the sheets again.

Zayn crawled on the bed shushing him, his eyes taking in his lover, Louis’ own cock was a solid eight inch mast sticking straight up, the majority of it was shiny with precum and the foreskin an angry red to mix with his tan skin. He let his slightly calloused hands run down Louis’ side as he kissed him and he felt the urgency, the two lay side by side as Zayn’s tongue plunged into Louis’ awaiting mouth.

This is what they did every time; they had a system for this. When Louis went into heat they had a rhythm, a way of easing the intensity of it, take the edge off so that Louis would be more content than just getting a knot and calling it a day. Saved Zayn the energy and Louis the pain of desire.

They kissed passionately and Zayn felt the heat radiate off Louis’ body, the skin burning hot to the touch and Louis sobbed as his younger lover took a hold of his precum soaked cock and pumped it only three times and he exploded over Zayn’s fist and his own tummy, scorching white streaks of cum splattered and thumped across his already dampened skin.

First step completed. Take the initial edge off.

Louis bit Zayn’s bottom lip when he came and sobbed a bit more.

“Lou, m’so sorry. I forgot you were going into it again.” He kissed down Louis’ body and let his hands rub down and through Louis’ cum on his stomach and he kissed the tip of his twitching cock. Zayn was throbbing, his massive member was dying to enter, and the instinct to knot was making the base of his cock pulse. But he wasn’t ready for it, had to get Louis okay first.

“No babe, s’not your fault.” Louis gasped when Zayn let his hands drag across the thick thighs of his lover and lifted them so his feet were planted on the bed. If he thought the smell of Louis was pungent before, this time it hit him like a freight train. He looked and saw Louis’ hole, swollen and pink and his slick had dripped out to leave a large stain on the sheet.

“Gonna take care of you baby.” Zayn leaned forward and inhaled the musky aroma of Louis’ slick. Clear and viscous and he finally brought his mouth close enough to flick the supremely sensitive rim, Louis’ breath hitched, his hole clenched and a droplet of slick pushed out onto Zayn’s tongue.

He loved the taste of his husband. It was profound and he had to control himself because his knot was in serious danger of popping right now because the taste of Louis on his tongue made every synapse in his brain fire off repeatedly. Zayn stuck his tongue into the hole, it being pliant and easily opened and massaged the walls with his tongue, broad and rough.

Louis began to ride Zayn’s tongue with Zayn scraping his nails down both the inner thighs. Louis grabbed his cock with his one hand and pinched his pert nipple with the other. Zayn pressed his face hard into Louis’ body, his tongue reaching as far as it could go and moving furiously inside, his nose being bounced upon by his husband’s balls.

The smaller man’s back arched off the bed and he came again with a shout of “ZAYN!” and his cock spurted out a little less cum this time but Zayn knew that Louis was being satisfied, their system worked perfectly.

Second step completed. Halfway there now.

The first few times they tried this way didn’t work out to well, Zayn’s knot had popped and he came all over Louis, spurted pints of his semen on the older but smaller man until he slipperily pushed it into Louis’ hole. He couldn’t fit his knot in it though so neither were satisfied really.

They also had to replace the mattress and Louis took a twenty minute shower because Zayn’s cum had soaked the entire bed and Louis looked like a glazed donut. Zayn thought it was rather hot to see his then boyfriend completely drenched in white but understood why Louis was rather angry, more so cause of the lack of knot.

“Zayn, please. Oh baby please.” Louis moaned out and rolled his head from side to side. Zayn rose up and leaned forward, his chin and lips shiny from Louis’ slick and dove his tongue back into his lover’s mouth, Louis hummed at the taste of himself and Zayn held his body with one arm propped near Louis’ head, his other between his legs.

He felt the hole he claimed as his tense and shiver as the rough pads of his fingers circled it. He wanted to please his husband of course, but he also liked to tease him a bit. He’d only do it when Louis’ edge had worn off, when he was a bit more coherent and not so much in the throes of his heat.

“You want my knot baby?” He purred out and licked up Louis’ throat and sunk in two fingers all the way to the hilt. Louis gasped and he felt the inferno like tunnel tense around his fingers, the slick was thick and sloshing inside him.

“Zayn, unghhh, fuck yeah. Need your knot baby, please” he began to sob slightly and bit his bottom lip, “need your knot.”

Zayn began to scissor him open then stuck in a third finger and curled them to brush against his prostate, he knew he was driving Louis mad with ecstasy, knew that every bead of sweat rolling down his body, every caress of the sheets or Zayn’s skin, every little action, even a breath, was pure unabashed pleasure to Louis.

Zayn sometimes envied him because he wanted to know what it felt like when everything felt good.

The younger peppered the omega’s body with kisses and nibbles that had him whining and whimpering and when Zayn swirled his tongue around Louis’ nipple he let out a scream and both his hands flew into ink black hair and pressed Zayn’s face into his chest. Zayn swirled and tickled the pink bud with his tongue while his three fingers completely buried inside Louis’ tunnel were pressing hard to the tender flesh inside him.

Zayn then bit down and suckled the nipple and felt Louis’ body start to shake, his third orgasm was barreling fast. The darker skinned man began to violently fuck Louis with his fingers, felt his slick pulse out in spurts and coat the man’s hand and soak the sheets even more. He crooked his fingers and repeatedly dragged them across the sweetest spot inside his lover and with his teeth firmly gripping Louis’ nipple he growled out using his alpha voice, “Cum.” then took more of the nipple into his mouth and sucked on it hard to leave it puffy and swollen.

“OH FUCKKKKKK!” Louis choked out as his cock that was still solid dribbled out a pathetic worth of cum onto his already white covered pubes. Zayn let his fingers stab directly into his prostate and wiggle them along the inflamed tissues inside as he sucked on the man’s nipple and didn’t stop until Louis’ breathing came back to somewhat normalcy.

Third stage complete. Now it was time for the finale. One of many over the weekend. At first they did this. The rest of the time it was just pure knotting with maybe a good fingering here and there.

“Zayn…please…” Louis whispered out, his chest heaving and even more flushed. His skin soaked in sweat and thankfully they had a protective sheet of plastic on the mattress now-learned that the hard way-and he kissed Louis softly on his lips then moved to kneel between his legs. His cock was the hardest it had been probably since the last time Louis went into heat.

They fucked on a regular basis and knotted every time but it was when Louis was in heat that his cock was harder than any metal. He used his hand covered in Lou’s slick to coat the tip and work the shaft a bit to relieve some of the tension, he didn’t want to grip too hard or his knot would pop and he had to knot his mate and he had to do it now.

Zayn lifted up Louis’s legs and put one calf on either shoulder, he moved his engorged and quite bulbous head around the slick covered hole and Louis whimpered in response, “Zayn.” He whispered out.

“Okay baby.” He smiled at him softly, full of genuine love and care. He pressed in and his mind went on overdrive. Louis’ temperature inside was immense and heated the tissue of Zayn’s cock like a sauna, the slick coated his member in viscous clamping and he pressed all the way in, his knot that had already been warningly swollen slipped inside as well and Louis gasped and his cock twitched and small beads of cum, mostly clear, oozed from the slit.

Zayn started slow, let Louis really be satisfied, this was all about him. Everything was about his mate really. He’d do anything and everything for his one true.

He let his thick ten inch monster cock slip in and out of his hole, the slick of Louis making it shiny and the scent of his pheromones and the sweat and sex was heady in the room. Zayn began to slam his hips harder into the man making his body jump with each slam while Zayn’s body trembled because his knot was so close to popping.

Each time he pushed all the way in he could feel Louis’ hole clamp down upon the thin and veiny tissue that engorged when he came, the skin there was taut with the amount of blood pulsing in it and the nerves were on high alert.

He started fucking Louis harder, his lip caught between his teeth and his eyes randomly rolling to the back of his head as he pleased and plundered Louis’ tunnel. He felt the perspiration roll down his back and into his ass crack, the backs of his knees were soaked in sweat and he pushed himself a bit farther to get more comfortable and angle himself just right. Their sopping wet skin slapped loudly in the room and Zayn finally pressed Louis’ legs back so his knees were near his armpits and he lay down completely with his knot about to pop safely inside Louis’ canal.

“Lou, m’gonna…” He moaned out as he started to circle his hips. The slick and heat and tightness of Louis completely covering his now swelling knot.

“Yes, fuck Zayn, yes.” Louis sighed out and then Zayn’s knot popped. The base of his cock that was already swollen exploded to the size of a softball inside Louis’ rim. The older man’s nails dug into the taut back of Zayn as his fifth orgasm came and this time he came dry, the slit of his cock opening and closing but nothing came out. It hurt but it didn’t, it was relieving to finally have his alpha’s knot firmly tying them together.

Zayn’s knot had expanded and so began the long waves of his orgasm while his heavy balls drained into Lou, the copious amounts of his seed dumping into him to mix with his slick and possibly impregnate him. His body shuddered and he couldn’t hold himself up anymore while the sheer pleasure of knotting his lover over took his muscles and he collapsed onto Louis’ chest, he slowly stirred his hips feeling the mind boggling waves of delight course through his veins and his hyper aware knot was being squeezed repeatedly by the worn hole.

“Fuck Lou.” He breathed onto his husband’s neck and the older shifted under him causing the knot and the long cock inside him to move and he came again, this time his cock only twitched and he whined high in his throat and gulped as another relieving wave ran through him.

“Come on love.” Louis purred to him and brought his legs down slightly to roll Zayn over with his knot still firmly locked inside him and they rolled seamlessly until Louis was straddling Zayn’s thin form. Gravity helped Louis slide farther down Zayn’s knot and he shuddered and his cock twitched again as another orgasm ripped through him. Seven fucking times already.

His cock delved farther into the wet heat and unbearable tightness of Louis’ tunnel and his knot locked inside farther sending another crippling wave of ecstasy through him and his cock spurt out more liquid farther and deeper into him. He figured about two liters worth of cum by now. The slow steady waves of his orgasm making him boneless and slightly tired.

Louis leaned forward and brought one of Zayn’s perfect nipples into his mouth and began to suckle them while he teased the other using the sweat and his own cum that had rubbed off to make it slick. Louis had a thing for Zayn’s nipples when he knotted him, liked to make his orgasm even better. Zayn had a thing for when Louis did this.

He switched back and forth between each one, nibbling and nipping at the buds until they were bright pink and swollen. He sat back up and moaned feeling Zayn’s cum filling up to burst while Zayn smiled up at him and dragged his fingers through the enormous amounts of semen staining and falling down his tan chest and tummy.

He brought the sticky digits to his lips and sucked in the sweet taste of his husband, “Mmm, baby I’m sorry again about being late.”

Louis shook his head, “S’fine. I didn’t think it would start so early, thought I had at least until tonight.”

“Oh, well at least we got it done. Do you feel better?” Zayn asked with his hands rubbing soft circles into Louis’ hips while his orgasm was beginning to dull slightly and his cock slowed in dumping out his seed.

“Yes, very much. How long do you think it’ll be this time?” He asked in referring to how long they’d be tied together.

“Not much, oh fuck,” he moaned out as he felt the last peak of his orgasm come through, “should be only a few more minutes. While I strip the bed d’you wanna take the afterpill and meet me in the shower?” He asked him. That was their routine after the first knotting; Zayn stripped the bed while Louis took his pill and started the shower. Afterwards they’d go about whatever they wanted until another peak in Louis’ cycle started and they’d be at this again. Three day sexfest every time.

Zayn was glad he owned his own business and all the boys knew what happened so he could be absent and Louis’ job knew this as well and let him take personal leave each time. It was the world they lived in so they sort of had to.

“Um Zee? I was kinda thinking to maybe not take the pill this time?” He looked sheepishly down and traced the heart tattoo on Zayn’s hip.

“Wait are you saying…” Zayn trailed off and turned his head to cock to one side and looked up at his husband.

“Well yeah, I mean we’ve got two empty rooms in this house and neither of us is getting any younger and well I just thought that maybe you’d like to start our family? I mean we can wait if you want, I’ll go into heat plenty more times but I don’t know…” Louis shrugged.

Zayn smirked at him. He knew how badly Louis wanted kids and so did Zayn but the two had never really discussed it, even during the heat cycles which when nature was telling Zayn to impregnate his omega.

“Baby, I’d love that.”

Louis beamed and looked so excited and latched their lips together in a heated passionate kiss as Zayn began to soften and his knot shrunk back down and his cock slipped out of Louis with his cum dripping from inside him.

“Fuck!” Louis yelled out and rolled on his back and lifted his bum in the air to keep him from spilling out, the wet spot from his body before, from all the sweat, was cold and gross.

“S’okay love, hold on.” Zayn cooed to him and he got up off the bed, his cock finally soft and knot shrunk down so his dick looked normal again and went under the bed to pull out their toy box. Inside were dildos-for when Zayn wasn’t around- and flavored lubricants and the one thing Zayn needed right now.

He pulled out a black buttplug about the size of his knot and he scrambled onto the bed and let Louis’ bum rest against his chest. He saw the stain of white-his own cum-streak from the hole and puddle against the underside of Louis’ balls. He placed the tip of the plug against the rim and pushed in, Louis’ hole stretched to accommodate the wide toy and he sighed when it was finally stuck in, firm and snug.

“There you go love. And if it doesn’t work this time I’ll have it on hand to pop inside to keep me baby stuff inside you.” He tapped Louis’ thighs and leaned down to kiss him a few times. Simple sweet lip locks.

The two then separated and Zayn heard Louis singing to himself and the shower being turned on as he ripped the soiled sheet from the bed and changed the linens on it so that when they went to bed that night the sheets would be clean and dry. Or that the two would be so exhausted from another knotting fuckfest they wouldn’t care and worry about it in the morning.

Zayn joined him in the shower and the two lovingly washed each other’s bodies and Zayn paid special attention to his bum as to not disturb the plug buried inside his mate that may be the thing standing between them becoming fathers.

XXXX

Two months and two heat cycles later Zayn came home to find Louis in the kitchen trying-and failing miserably-to cook something that should have resembled a sort of stir fry.

“Babe, how many times have I told you not to use the stove. You really are shit with cooking.” He chuckled out and wrapped his arms around a very frustrated Louis and kissed the back of his neck.

“Well I’ve got to learn something other than toast and microwavable stuff haven’t I?” He threw his arms up.

Zayn turned him around in his arms and leaned his hips back a little bit to make room, “Don’t worry, we’ll all be fed.” He leaned down to kiss Louis’ pout away and it worked like a charm and he nibbled his bottom lip making the older man giggle slightly. He then leaned down farther and lifted up Louis’ t-shirt that was stretched a bit more, “Don’t worry love, I’ll make sure you’re well fed too.” He spoke softly and kissed the ever growing bump, “Love you.” He whispered into the skin and kissed it again.

“Ahem.” A very annoyed sounding Louis cleared his throat.

Zayn stood with a shy smirk, “Love you too.” And brought their lips together. “That’s better.” Louis said between their joined mouths with his arms around his husband’s neck and Zayn’s hand on the protrusion that was their child and the other wrapped around the waist of his partner.


End file.
